


Skilled Hands

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [16]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Greek myth - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from Gabrielle's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skilled Hands

I've seen your hands

            break bone.

Only hours after mending

            a fine veil.

 

I've seen your hands

            strike iron

and prove the stronger.

 

And I've seen your hands

            touch bruises

without causing pain.

 

I saw how you touched

            the world 

As the deepest mystery.

 

And I wondered what

            orchestrated

Strength or tenderness.

 

And I also saw it change

            each time

A new day with its challenge

            Called you 

 On to more than you knew.

 

The first time I reached

            for your hands

To bring them to myself

            For comfort,

I saw them hesitate

            for a first time.

 

They learn fast.

            Grow skilled.

 

The touch is a sense

            That can shape

An entire world anew.

 

I first time I put your hands

            Upon me

They felt right at home to me.

 

When I guided your hands

            To reach inside me

They moved with the confidence

            Of a practiced art

Steadfast upon a purpose, both

            Tender and strong.  

 

Yet after, when I brought them

            To my lips

In blessing as for a divine gift,

            I could feel

How your hands trembled,

            As I never

Would know them to do again.


End file.
